iAm Van Helsing
by CorruptedGamerGirl
Summary: Renamed. Used to be called iBite. Sam gets bitten and kidnapped by a vampire and Freddie tries save her. He when he gets to her he see's something is wrong. Can he save her? Or will he lose Sam forever?
1. Bitten By Hell's Child

iBite

~Chapter 1~

My life was going great. I had my friends with me and I was not dead. I was not bitten by a vampire and I did not have to worry about hurting anyone. But that all changed. This is how my life went while vampires existed.

Today was like any other day (or so I thought). Carly, Freddie, and I were at Carly's apartment watching television. I got a text from a mom.

"I gotta go. My mom needs me to find a job for the cat on the internet."

Carly and Freddie stared at me weirdly.

"Yeah, I don't know. Bye." And with that I left.

I really don't understand my mother. How doesn't she know that animals are not like us?

I kept walking towards my house. There was a man a few feet away. He was looking in my direction. I stopped walking and he started walking toward me. I gasped for air when he grabbed me by the side of my neck in an incredible speed.

I was paralyzed staring at him.

The man had purple veins growing under his eyes and his eyes turned yellow.

Then…

He bit me.

I felt my blood being drained out of me.

General POV

5 seconds later he pulled back, holding her. His eyes turned back to normal.

The young man looked down at the girl he held. He's wanted her for himself for a long time now. But he'd half to talk to Ethan about this first.

He found an alley, hid her there and then he left. 'I knew her blood would be delicious' the boy thought to himself.

~**THE NEXT MORNING**~

Freddie's POV

I was walking to school since my mom wasn't home because they needed her at the hospital. As I walked there I took a glance at an alley. I looked back to see a girl with blonde curls sitting on a ledge in front of a gate in the alley. I walked closer and saw who it was.

Sam.

"Sam?" She didn't answer. Her eyes were closed. Her hair used as a curtain, blocking her face.

"Sam?" I asked again shaking her shoulder a bit. She moaned and looked up at me.

As she moved and her hair was out of the way, I saw she had blood all over her.

"Om my god." I whispered to myself. "Sam, what happened to you?" She looked exhausted. She got up from the ledge and almost fell but I caught her. I felt a little happy I got to hold her in my arms for a while but I would be ecstatic if nothing was wrong with her.

"Freddie." she moaned

"Sam. I'm going to take you to the hospital even though you don't like it there."

"No. Please. I hate it there." she said trying to balance herself but tipping over again. And I caught her again.

I tried to drag her to the hospital. When we got there I asked for my mom. When she saw Sam she was shocked. (A/N: Sam and Freddie knew each other since they were born and Sam was always nice to Freddie until Carly came around at the age of 8. That's how I want this story to be like. Live with it.). She took Sam into a hospital room and told me to wait in the waiting room. Now all that's left to do is wait. Well that is ALL you do in a waiting room anyway.


	2. Sam's Boo Boo's

iBite

~Chapter 2~

Sam's Hospital room

My mother walked in a few minutes earlier and said that she cleaned Sam's neck to find 2 "Boo Boo's". Why can't she just speak in adult language? I mean, I'm not 5 anymore!

Though I was really curious about the two "Boo Boo's" my mom was talking about. She said it looked like someone punctured 2 holes in her neck. *Shudder*

I went to Sam's room. She was sitting on the side of the bed.

"Hey Sam." I said to her. "How you feeling?"

She didn't answer. She just stared blankly at the chair across from her.

"hey" I said softly to her. "Sam. Please talk to me." I touched her shoulder and she jumped. She looked so vulnerable.

"I'm scared." She whispered so low I could barely hear her.

"Why?"

"There was a guy." she started still whispering. "He walked toward me. Then…he bit me. It hurt so bad." she said the last sentence whimpering. A few tears streamed down her pale cheeks (Not as pale as a vampire… Yet.) "I wanna go home."

"I'll ask my mom if it's okay for you to go. Stay here." I walked out of the room and headed over to my mom, waiting in the hall.

"Mom? Is it all right if I bring Sam home?" I asked.

"Well if she doesn't want to be here then take her to our apartment so I can keep checking on her." she answered with a serious face.

"okay" I said and headed back to her room.

I heard screaming so I started to run to her room. She was holding her head and screaming like she was in pain.

"SAM!" I yelled. She started screaming less. I walked over to her. "Sam are you okay?"

"My head is killing me." She said between gritted teeth.

five seconds later she releases her head and puts her hands down beside her.

"You okay now?" I asked her. She nodded. What was wrong with her?

"All right. Well you don't have to be here but you have to come to my house, my mom wants to make sure you're okay." I told her.

"Okay" she said in a low voice.

~Later~

We got to my apartment. I sat on the couch and of course Sam ran straight to the fridge. But she never took out as much food as she is doing right now.

I got up and went to the kitchen. "Um…Sam? What are you doing?"

"I'm Hungry!" she yelled. She's already up to her 2nd pizza.

After about more than five minutes later, she's eaten three pizzas, three chicken legs, and one medium box of French Fries from McDonalds'. After that she ran to the bathroom. I heard the sound of vomiting.

That's what happens when you eat a lot…

Something is really wrong with her though...

Wait, I never got to see the mark on her neck…

I went to my room and waited for her. She didn't come into my room so I went outside thinking she might be eating more food.

When I got to the living room I found her on the couch asleep. '_Maybe I can check her neck now'_

I got closer to her and kneeled in front of her. I moved her hair out of the way and found 2 dots and a little bit of dried blood that was dripping down from it. I decided to let her rest and went back into my room.

I got dressed for bed and started to think.

Those marks

It looked like a…

Vampire bite.


	3. The Vampire

iBite

~Chapter 3~

~6:00 in afternoon. They came back at 1:00. It's the same day still. Freddie missed school because of the situation~

'Vampire bite, Vampire bite, Vampire bite' the words kept repeating itself in my head when I woke up.

What should I do? I hope she doesn't try to eat anyone today. If it is a Vampire bite.

I went to go see Sam. She was staring blankly at the television even though it's not on. I saw something red on her arm. I came around to see her and there was blood all over her again also on the couch.

My eyes went wide as I ran up to her and knelt down. I put my hand on her cheek but it was getting cold. I shook her cheek a little. "Sam?" All she did was blink. Then she spoke.

"He came back. He bit me again." she said in a whisper as her eyes closed.

"Sam? SAM?" I called her name while shaking her again. No, no, no, this can't be happening! I felt my eyes water. "Sam."

Suddenly I had an idea. My mom kept cameras in the house to make sure nobody gets hurt. I'm glad she put one in the living room.

I went to my mom's computer in her room. I put in the password (which was 'FreddieBear') and the screen came on showing what's happening right now in 4 rooms (My room (of course), her room, living room (thank God), and kitchen).When I looked at the living room screen, my heart almost broke. I clicked in the living room screen to zoom in on it. I set it two hours back and while doing that I saw a shadow. I stopped it and watched.

A boy came in the room and walked toward Sam. He looked really familiar. The guy walked toward Sam. She opened her eyes and the boy covered her mouth. He bit her arm. She tried to scream but couldn't. She whimpered.

Her whimpering died down and her eyes closed. The boy let go of her and pulled back. He looked toward the ceiling and I figured out who it was, and It caused my blood to boil…

Shane.


	4. Kidnapped

iBite

Chapter 4

Sam was awake. I put a small bandage on her neck and arm. We walked to school together. When we got to our lockers, Carly was there.

"Why weren't you guys in school yesterday?" Carly asked in her peppy voice. I stare at Sam and she's looking down at the floor.

"uh. Well, I felt a little sick yesterday and you know how my mom is." I said

"oh. What about you Sam?" Carly asked Sam.

"I had to visit a family member." she said. She said it like it was true and, to be honest, I almost felt for it almost forgetting what happened yesterday.

"oh. Okay." Carly said with a smile. "Well I'm gonna go get to class. See you guys later."

"bye." Sam and I said in union.

"Let's get to class." I said to her. "Kay." she answered.

It was now period 6. I liked this class but now I don't. Now that I found out what Shane did and he transferred to this class a few days ago.

I looked at Sam sitting diagonally from me on my left. She was messing with her fingers. I looked at Shane who was a seat down from me to my left and he was staring at Sam with the look of longing.

I've been right by Sam's side all day making sure she's all right.

I took her home but I didn't tell her that it was to test if Shane would come back. I knew her mother wasn't home either cause she'll be in Las Vegas for two months but I HAVE to try this.

When I left and was about 2 feet from her house…

I heard screaming.

I stopped in my tracks and ran back.

I got to her room and saw the sight that could fully kill Sam.

Shane held her from behind her waist.

He held her head to the other side to show the bite on her neck.

The bandage was on the floor with blood on it.

Sam looked terrified when I looked into her eyes from the door way to her room.

"I knew it." I said. "I knew you were the one hurting her."

"Yeah. So?" Shane said. His eyes yellow and his fangs showing.

"Why?"

"I never had blood as good as hers. And I've been starving." with that he bit her again. She screamed.

I ran over to them and push Shane. I punched him as hard as I could.

Shane got a hold of me and threw me against a wall. He picked Sam up and ran out the window.

"SAAAAAAAAM!" I screamed.

I sat there paralyzed staring at the window with wide eyes. I was breathing heavy.

'I can't believe this. I think…I've…lost Sam'


	5. Telling Carly

iBite

~Chapter 5 (Friday. {Should have mentioned that. Sorry.})~

Sam's blood was just too addicting. That brought the Vampire in me to come out.

I've always liked Sam. I always thought she was REALLY beautiful. I really hope i can make her like me and be with me. Forever.

I was carrying Sam bridal style to my Vampire friend who is also in charge of all Vampires. He said I could take over if anything is to happen to him.

There aren't that many of us anymore since now there is this guy and he's been killing all of our kind. He is called John Van Helsing. But his given name was John Van Helsing Benson. Yup. You heard me. Benson. Fredward (Van Helsing) Benson's Father.

Van Helsing is John's real last name but he was given the name John Benson. (So it would be Fredward Van Helsing)

Freddie is to be the next Vampire Slayer after John. But I guess John hasn't told Freddie yet. John really hasn't been living with his Family because he hunts for our kind.

I got to my friend Ethan's room and he saw Sam. I brought her because now that she is one of us and she cares deeply for her friends, she can't be near them until she knows how to control her hunger.

"Lay her on the bed." Ethan demanded. I laid her there. Ethan went in his closet. It's big so he could put unconscious people in there. He took an unconscious boy out and placed him on the bed next to Sam.

"Once she wakes up she'll be hungry." he said. I nodded. "Come on. Let's get back to the blood club." (their home is at a secret club hidden in the woods, under a tree, underground.)

**Freddie's POV**

I got up. I felt my heart get ripped out of me when he took her. I ran all the way to my house.

I was hoping this was a dream. I closed my eyes tight for 5 seconds hopping I'll wake up in my bed. When I opened them I was still standing. I was still in my living room.

I wish Sam was here! I wish there was no such thing as vampires!

Oh on. What do I tell Carly? Oh, Sam got taken away by a vampire, which happens to be Shane? Yeah right. She'd never believe THAT.

I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door and Carly was there.

"hey! We gotta start iCarly." she said "Have you seen Sam usually she would come over to my house and raid my fridge but she hasn't been at my house since school." she was rambling on and on.

"um Carly?" that made her shut up.

"Yea?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Sure. Tell me."

"First, do you believe in vampires?"

"No. They're fake creatures that walk around the night."

"Think again."

"Huh?" she said confused.

I looked up at her. "Is there something you're trying to say?" she asked

"I'm going to tell you something that you might not believe but you have to even if it sounds crazy."

"Uh Okay."

"okay. Yesterday while walking to school. I happened to look down an alley. That's when I saw blonde curls. It looked like Sam the more I got closer and it happened to be that it **was** her. I said her name and she didn't move until the second time I said her name. When her (beautiful) Hair was out of the way I saw…blood all over her upper body." Carly gasped at this part. "I asked her what happened but she didn't answer. She got up off the ledge, she almost fell but I caught her" I smiled inside at that part but still mad about the reason why she couldn't balance herself. "I told her I'll take her to the hospital. She said 'No' but I still took her. I waited until my mom came back cause I asked for my mom to help her. She said she found 2 'Boo Boo's" I said putting air quotes around Boo Boo's. "I went to Sam's room, took her to my house, she ate almost all my food saying she was Very hungry. She threw up, fell asleep on my couch, and this is where freaky comes."

~UnderworldLover


	6. The Leader of Vampires

iBite

I suggest you go to my profile and look through the last 2 links if you want to see who would play Ethan and whatever else.

~Chapter 6 ~ They are16~

"And this is where the freaky comes…" I continued with what I was saying to Carly. "While I was sleeping, Shane came and bit Sam. Not just any bite. A VAMPIRE bite."

"how do you know if it was a vampire bite?"

Is she trying to play dumb with me?

"Hellooo I saw the whole thing on camera since my mother is so protective of me that she put cameras in four different places in the apartment."

"oh. Right. So where IS Sam right now?"

"Well, I did something I totally regret. I walked her home, left her there so I could test something to see if Shane would come if she was alone. I heard a scream when I was, like, 2 feet away. I ran back to her seeing that Shane was holding her, his hands around her waist and her head pulled to the right giving enough room for Shane to bite her again. When he did, which was the **third** time he bit her, I ran up to him, pushed him, we got into a fight…and he…took…Sam."

"oh. So what do we do now? We don't know where he took her."

"yea I know. Let's just tell the viewers that iCarly is canceled for a while." I said

"kay." we went up and did as I said.

Mrs. Benson's POV (What she's thinking while this is happening)

I just heard what happened. I've been watching through the cameras. This is the real reason why I put up the cameras. Vampires.

John told me who he was after we got married. He mentioned, when I was 1 month pregnant, he would have to leave to protect the baby. If the vampires knew he was having a child then they would come after the kid. That's why I'm so protective of Freddie.

I guess it's time to tell Freddie.

General POV

Blood Club. A place for Vampires. Where they feed, seduce, and party all day.

Sam woke up 40 minutes later after Shane and Ethan left the room.

Sam sat up rubbing her head and looking around.

"Where am I?" she asked herself but was given the answer.

"You are at 'Blood Club'. A place for vampires and ONLY Vampires." a boy said entering the room.

It was Ethan. But Sam doesn't know who he is. _'But he is HOT'_ .Sam thinks to herself.

He comes and sits down next to her. He's curious. He wants some of her blood. Shane said he almost couldn't stop drinking it.

He was looking at the left side of her neck where the marks were. He looked into hers eyes and leaned in. He captured her lips moving them against hers. She was under his Vampire spell. They kissed for 1 whole minute before Ethan started kissing down her jaw to the side of her neck, his hand on the right side of her neck.

He sucked on her collar bone and she moaned a little. (Not a 'you know what' scene) he kissed his way back up her neck. His eyes turned yellow and purple veins grew under his eyes. He separated his lips, fangs visible. He got closer and bit her. Fourth time she's been bitten and Ethan knows that.

'Shane was Right' he thought to himself. 'her blood is delicious.'

He felt her go limp in his arms and pulled back.

When she wakes up (again) she will feed.

Summary of next chapter: Freddie is told about his dad. Does Sam feed or will Freddie come to the rescue?

~UnderworldLover aka Elizabeth


	7. Freddie Gets Ready

_**iAm Van Helsing**_

**~Chapter 7~**

Freddie came back home after him and Carly told their viewers iCarly won't be on for a while. Marissa walked up to her son. "Freddie? I think we need to talk." she said to Freddie.

"Um…Okay." Freddie sat down on the couch. "So…what do you want to talk about?"

Marissa came and sat down on the left side of Freddie. "Uh…I heard what you said to Carly about Sam." Freddie's eyes widened. "I'm sorry." Freddie looked down, sad. "I knew you liked her. But I think you can still save her." Freddie's head shot up as he heard what his mother said.

"What are you talking about? There's no way I can save her. I even tried to fight Shane to protect Sam. But he still got to her." Freddie said his last sentence in a low voice. Marissa thought of something.

"Come with me." she said and grabbed Freddie's hand. She took him to her room. She went to the closet and took a huge Chest out of the closet. Freddie had a confused look on his face. Marissa glanced at her son before opening the Chest. There were Stakes, Wooden hammer's, a small bottle of Holly Water, Garlic, A shot gun, two black tales, a Chicago Typewriter (A/N: My Favorite Gun), and a submachine gun, with a big box of Silver bullets, and silver shotgun shells.

Freddie stared in shock. "M-mom…w-where'd you get all of this…stuff?" he asked pointing at all of the weapons.

"Look. There's a reason why your dad left." Marissa sat her son and herself on her bed. She took a deep breath. "Hear me out and don't interrupt. Your father left to protect you. His name was _John __**Van Helsing**_ _Benson_. He was a vampire slayer. He left because if the vampires knew he was going to be having a child then they might try to kill the child and probably his whole family. He left an extra set of weapons for you if you ever see vampires so you can be the next slayer. Now that Shane has found out that you were his child, he will tell every vampire to kill you…I would be careful."

Freddie took a moment to absorb what's just been said to him. "Mom how can I fight these vampires?! I already couldn't protect Sam from Shane, how can I fight the rest?!"

"It's in your blood and you have to believe you can fight them…let's get you ready."

Marissa helped Freddie put his weapons together. 1 pistol on each side of his hips, stakes on the other side, garlic in his pockets, and some wooden bullets around his waist. Freddie feels a little scared about going up against a bunch of vampires. He doesn't know if he's ready. But if it comes to the woman he loves, he would do anything for her and that includes risking his life for her.

"I really don't want you to do this but…it's in your blood. There's also another thing I have to tell you." Marissa says.

"Kay. What is it?"

"When you get to Sam, tell her that her father was also a slayer." Freddie's eyes widened. "Sam will be able to help you if you get to her on time." Freddie nodded. "Also. If Sam is a vampire, use this elixir to turn her back." Marissa hands Freddie a tube of purple liquid. "Go on Freddie. Get the girl you **really** love." Marissa said with a smile to her son.

Freddie smiled at the 'love' part and went out the door. "Wait mom! I don't know where the vampires live."

"Oh, that's right. Sorry Freddie. Hold on." Marissa came back about thirty seconds later with a compos. She handed it to Freddie. "That compos will lead you to the vampires. Do NOT lose it. It's very important. Especially if you want to find Sam."

Freddie smiled again. "Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetie. Mommy loves you."

Freddie tried to keep a straight face but inside he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Love you too mom..." He answered in a low voice.

Freddie was off to save HIS Sam.


	8. Awake

**Hi! I've made some changes to the chapters. I'll be up working on this story again since I've FINALLY gotten ideas for it. Tomorrow I'll also be changing the title to "Van Helsing". I don't know. But it'll be anything that's better than "iBite". I don't know what I was thinking. Also the summary might be changed. I'm not sure yet.**

_**iAm Van Helsing**_

**Chapter 8 {Finally!}**

I opened my eyes. It was dark but I could still see where I was.

I was lying on a bed. I sat up rubbing my head. It hurt alittle. I got up and walked around, wondering where I am. I saw a light switch so I walked up to it and turned the light on. The first thing I saw was a dresser with a mirror hanging on a wall, above it. I walked toward it to see if I looked the same since I don't remember what happened since I was at school, in my last class.

I looked in the mirror and was shocked by what I saw.

My eyes were a bright red.

I started to feel pain in my stomach and clutched it. I felt something under my eyes and touched there. It felt like thin strings were attached to my face. I looked back at the mirror to see my veins showing under my eyes.

That's when a delicious scent came to me. I sniffed the air and smelt it again.

"You hungry?" I heard someone ask. I looked toward the doorway and saw a guy who _looked_ to be the same age as me or a couple years older (probably twenty-one).

"Yea." I answered. He walked toward the bed and pointed at a boys body.

I didn't even notice there was a boy next to me on the bed…oh my gosh…I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means…

"Come 'ere." He instructed. I hesitantly walked over to him. I looked at his face for the first time today and saw his eyes were yellow. How?

"Who are you?" I asked as I walked toward him.

"My name is Ethan. I am the leader of all Vampires." He answered as I was about seven feet away from him. I stopped.

"Vampires?"

"Yea. Now come 'ere. Don't worry. I won't bite." I listened to what he said and walked the rest of the way toward him.


	9. Old Friends, New Enemies

_**iAm Van Helsing**_

**Chapter 9:**** Old Friends, New Enemies**

**Freddie's POV**

Its been about thirty minutes and I haven't found those assholes. I'm somewhere in the woods. Its dark and cold. _I wish I brought a sweater._

After about an hour I finally made it. There was something that can be used as a shed. I opened it. I knew this was the place because I had a strange feeling. There was barely anything here. Just a few shovles but when I lifted up the carpet I saw a trap door. There was a padlock on it. _How am I going to do this now?_

I looked around and picked up a metal shovel. I wacked the padlock a few times but nothing happened. _Great. _I found a crowbar on a shelf. I picked that up and used different ways to try and get the lock open. It finally gave in. I opened the door and heard rock music playing. There were stairs leading down. I took the first step, the pressure of my foot causing the step to creek. Luckily, the music was loud enough to cover up the creeking.  
I walked down the rest of the way to a hallway. From here I can see a DJ on a stage. A big screen was behind him and strob lights were flashing everywhere. As I got closer I can see other people dancing in a crowd. There were benches with tables. Vampires drinking blood in whine glasses. It was like a club but only for Vampires.

_How am I supposed to find Sam in such a huge crowd? Could she even be here?_

I continued walking. The hallway lead to a balcony. Stairs leading down to the crowd all the way to the left side of me about twenty feet away. There were also stairs on the right side of me leading up somewhere.

All of a sudden the music stopped. I looked toward the DJ to see he was staring at me. I looked down to the crowd and saw that they were staring at me too...with their bright yellow eyes.

"So, Freddie, you finally decided to join us." I heard someone say, "I've been waiting for you."

I looked to my right to see Shane at the top of the stairs, "Where is she?" I asked angrily.

"Who? Sam? Oh she's in a better place." He answered as he walked down the stairs. I grabbed my pistol, "Oh, Freddie. Don't you want Sam to be happy? Leave her with us. Walk away."

"I'm not leaving until I have Sam with me."

"Suit yourself. ATTACK!" All the vampires were charging at me. _Shit! I can't defeat all of them!_

I grabbed my other gun and raised them both starting to shoot. As I shot them some turned to ash and some just fell to the ground and died.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of multiple shots being fired. Most of the vampires were down. I turned to see...my father.

He stopped firing, "Hey kiddo." Wow, I haven't seen him in a few years and he's finally here.

"Dad!"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Shane yelled.

"My name is Johnathan Van Helsing." Shane's eyes widened. My father leaned into my ear, "Go find Sam, I'll handle him."

"How did you know I was looking for Sam?"

"I talked to your momand she told me where you were. Now Go!"

I heard gunshots as I ran to try and look for Sam. I ran down stairs. There was a door on the right so I ran to it, but before I was able to get there my dad was thrown off the balcony.

"DAD!" I yelled as I knelt to him. He started to sit up.

"I'm okay, but-"

"Hey Freddie! Got a suprise for you." Shane said as he jumped down from the balcony and him and my father started fighting again.

I heard a thud behind me. I turned around to see a girl crouching on the table (probably from jumping down here) and standing up. She was in black high heels, black short shorts, and a black tight tank top. It was Sam. She stepped down from the table and looked up at me. Her eyes were a bright yellow. _Oh, no..._

She smirked.

"Hello Freddie."


	10. Taking Over Me

_**iAm Van Helsing**_

**Chapter 10:**** Taking Over Me**

**Freddie's POV**

"Hello Freddie."

My eyes widened, "Sam? Are you oka-" I started to ask as I walked toward her with my hand outstretched, but she pulled on my armed and turned me around, her front pressing against my back as she twisted my arm. I winced as she twisted it more, but not so much for it to break.

I felt her nose tickle my neck as I heard her inhaled, "oh, your blood smells so good."

My heart started pounding in my chest.

"Get away from him!" I heard my dad yell and he flashed his flashlight at Sam behind me. She let go of me, covering her face. The flashlight was an UltraViolet light. _They burn the vampires._

"No, dad! Stop!" I shouted before Shane tackled him. I looked toward Sam. She uncovered her face and glared up at me, the right side of her face healing quickly from the burn. That's when I realized: _This isn't Sam. Somethings wrong (other than her being a vampire). She wouldn't act like this around me. If it was really her, she'd be begging me for my help. She wouldn't be trying to bite me. But she must still be in there...somewhere..._

She started fast-walking toward me. I hesitantly took out my stake and pointed it at her, warning her not to get any closer. She grabbed the stake out of my hand and wrapped her hand around my throat, "Sam...Stop!...Please..." Her grip tighted then loosened. She started blinking rapidly and let go. She held her head in her hands as she screamed and groaned in pain, "Sam"

She fell to her knees. _What's wrong?_ Shane ran over to her. He picked her up bridal style as she continued her groaning. "Until next time, _**Benson**_." He said, saying my last name in disgust. He then disapeared.

I fell to my knees taking in what's happened. _She's gone. Will I ever get her back? Will she ever be my Sam again...?_

* * *

Shane dropped Sam on the bed. She continued to thrash around a bit as she screamed. Soon she calmed down but when Shane would try to touch her cheek she weakly try to push his hand away.

She opened her eyes. They were back to blue. Her breathing calmed down.

"Sam. You did not do as you were told-"

"I'm not going to kill him." She answered before he could finish, "He's my best friend. I can't **kill** him." She sat up from the bed and turned toward Shane, but avoiding eye contact, "I can't."

"Well, you will. I'm not letting him take you away from me."

"I don't even want to be with you." a tear slid down her left cheek. Shane reached to wipe it away, "Why do **I** have to kill him?"

"Because he loves you." Sam's eyes widened at that point but Shane did not realize that do to her hair acting like a curtain, covering her face. Also because he was busy playing with her long golden locks, "and it would hurt him dearly to know that the woman he loves is the one that ends his miserable life."

"I won't do it."

"Yes, you will." He said as he grabbed Sam's face in his hands and stared into her eyes, 'You will do as you are told. You will end Fredward Van Helsing's life even if that means risking your own life. Or if he agree's to it he can join us. But you'll still be mine. And you will love me. Do you understand?'

"Yes, Shane." She answered as her eyes went from fully black (also around the white parts) to the bright blue they normally are. Shane caressed her cheek one last time.

"I love you, Sam."

"I-I love you too."

After that was said, Shane leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

**I'm sorry that my chapters are short! I'll try to make them longer and updating them faster!**

**And also I'll be posting 'iVan Helsing: Deleted Scenes'. Not telling why you'll just have to wait for it.**

~ElizabethRedfield 3


End file.
